dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy
Poppy is the main protagonist of the 2016 film Trolls. She is be voiced by Anna Kendrick. Background Personality Poppy is our lead, a relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to yourself is always the best answer. Role in Trolls In the beginning, Poppy is only a baby and is to be served to the young Prince Gristle as his first troll. However, she is replaced with a wood decoy and saved and delivered to her father King Peppy, where she is led out of Bergen Town by him to safety through his hair. Twenty years later, a now energetic and happy adult Poppy throws a party to celebrate the escape from Bergen Town, but this party attracts the attention of Chef, a Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls escape. Chef captures the majority of the Trolls in the village, though Poppy, Peppy and several others are able to escape. With Peppy and the remaining Trolls reluctant to go to Bergen Town to save the others, Poppy recruits a pessimistic Troll named Branch to help her. Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Poppy convinces the scullery maid Bridget into freeing the captured Trolls, in return to get her a date with Prince Gristle, now known as King Gristle Jr.. She tries to convince Branch to sing, but he reveals that the reason he doesnt sing is because of Grandma Rosiepff being killed by Chef. Poppy and the other comfort Branch. He agrees to help, but still not sing. Using their hair, Poppy and the Trolls, make Bridget look like she has long colourful hair and whisper her on what to say. This succeds in getting King Gristle becoming attracted to Bridget (who uses the name of Lady Glitter Sparkles). Later, Poppy sees one Troll named Creek (whom she has a crush on) supposedly being eaten by King Gristle, but later seen him trapped inside the King's jewel. The Trolls steal the jewel, but find it empty. Just then, Poppy and the Trolls are captured by Chef and discover that Creek has turn against them to save himself from being eaten. Creek then takes Poppy's cowbell and uses it to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village to come out of hiding, before they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Poppy loses hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. Branch however, is able to restore Poppy and the other Trolls' colors by singing "True Colors". The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the bergens are no longer enimes. At the end of the film, Poppy is made Queen of the Trolls. Appearance She has flamingo pink skin and has sparkles on both cheek and wears a blue shirt with a green hairband with butterflies on her pink hair. She also wears a ponytail with a light blue rubber band. Trivia * Her father is King Peppy, meaning that she is a princess. * Poppy cherishes scrapbooking and crafting invitations. * Poppy first liked Creek, but lost hope in him after he betrayed her, and developed a big crush for Branch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Trolls characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Wives